


Of Sharks And Minnows

by NaruKokitsu



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angry Edd, Future Relationship?, M/M, Mayhem, Possibly over already, Ratings to change if its updated!, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruKokitsu/pseuds/NaruKokitsu
Summary: Edd's changed and not for the better. Well, Kevin just doesn't like that, damnit. So how does he get answers?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ed, Edd N Eddy. And I don't honestly know if I have any more to this to add, so... 
> 
> I just want to share what's here.. 
> 
> Also, I know it's short.. I'm sorry.

Kevin had no idea what was going on with Edd. He'd just... changed. No more hanging out with Ed or Eddy, no more rules or etiquette at all. Just a grumpy genius.

No one could figure out what had happened and after a while, no one was willing to ask. No one could care enough to put up with the sassy, snarky raven. He was just too angry now. But why?

Kevin was determined to find out no matter what it took. He didn't like the change. He had all the time in the world to figure it out, too.

Or so he thought.

Catching Edd was like trying to hold onto water. Fitting, since the genius had taken to swimming, becoming the team captain in a year's time. Legitimately. Who knew Edd could even swim? He'd never shown the interest before.

Come to find out, Edd was damn good. The fastest on the Peach Creek Sharks. Kevin couldn't stop himself from going to all of Edd's meets It was thrilling if a bit tedious to watch. Edd was so much faster than most of their opponents. Only three people could keep up and still, 'the shark', as Edd came to be called, was as of yet undefeated.

As it stood, he led the team, in every way. He was also rumored to be a merciless captain. No one was given any reprieves. Practices were exhausting, meets painful and life around the Shark? Unbearable.

This was, unfortunately, common knowledge and useless to Kevin. It explained nothing as to the odd changes that had come between sophomore and junior year and progressed into Senior year. The raven was less fun and, albeit hot, worse than Kevin ever thought was possible. Ed would bawl when approached and Eddy would growl out a 'who cares?' if Edd was even mentioned. Even the moniker of Double Dee seemed like a ghost of the cul-de-sac. Kevin had seen what had happened to the last person that had tried to use the nickname. 

The poor guy's nose had been shattered while Edd laid into him with a tirade of never wanting to ever hear that name ever again. It hadn't even been whispered since! But Edd had loved that name, so why? Why had he suddenly turned away from the sweet and lovable dork they'd all known and loved?

Kevin just had to find out!

Edd couldn't stay out of Kevin's reach forever. Kevin proved it that Friday afternoon. He grabbed the raven by his arm and pinned him to the wall, expression as rough as the glare he was receiving from Edd.

''Can I assist you in some fashion, Kevin?"

Kevin snorted, "Yeah, the hell is going on with you, dude?" Edd frowned, "I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean. Let go.'' His tone held warning but Kevin ignored him, holding on tight. "Dude, you know exactly what I mean. All this bad guy act. You don't talk to Ed or Eddy. And your just a jerk lately."

Edd snorted. "Says my childhood bully! Release me now!''

He tugged, but Kevin refused. He frowned, "Look, dude. I'm sorry about back then but I'm sure that ain't why you've suddenly started acting like a creep. And still are. You're supposed to be the smart one. Be smart and stop being a prick.'' Edd growled, using his free hand to swing at the redhead,"Shut up and let me go!" But Kevin caught his arm and snorted, "No way and not happening till you talk, man. You're better than this." He insisted.

Edd narrowed his eyes, "How dare you presume to know anything about me, you _lepton_. You have no right to assume such things and I demand you let go of me this instant!"

Kevin snorted, "Yeah, I don't think so. See, I want to know. C 'mon, dude, talk to me. You gotta want to talk to somebody." 

Edd glared, "Actually, no. I have no wish to speak to anyone. I wish to be left alone."

The redhead snorted, "I don't believe that at all. You're always alone, Somebody like you just don't accept that. You gotta be itching for something."

Edd's eyes narrowed, "Again, you presume too much."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Author thrives on comments and kudos~ Thanks! :)
> 
> ... also, suggestions here would probably help.


End file.
